The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is manual propulsion of small watercraft.
One-person kayak and canoe paddling has several deficiencies. In order to mitigate yaw, the double-bladed kayak paddler must perform an exaggerated movement, elevating the paddle nearly vertically in order to stroke as closely as possible to the side of the craft, while the raised end trails water inboard.
The single-bladed canoe paddler must switch hand positions for each side's stroke, again trailing water inboard at the crossover.
There is a need for an invention both to reduce arm movements, as well as mitigate water incursion. No prior art addressing this has been found.